


Like Water

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru-chan is just like water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Free!.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Haru-chan is many things. Makoto knows this because they’ve been friends for a very long time now. However, what Haru-chan resembles most is water. Like water, the raven is cool and unrestrained. He is always going at his own pace and only responding to that which is familiar. Sometimes the chill sinks in and turns to ice. And that’s when everything hurts. But as usual, Makoto smiles and wholeheartedly offers his hand. Haru-chan berates him for the nickname again but he holds on tightly. The touch is momentary because just like water, Haru-chan’s hand slips easily out of Makoto’s grasp.

 

_Fin._


End file.
